6 year anniversary
by Staystrong1997
Summary: it's Austin and Ally 6 year anniversary.(one-shot)


**Hey, guys! This is my first one shot. I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Ally (24) almost 25**

**Austin (25)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

Today is a special day, a really special to me… well not only to me, to my amazing boyfriend too. Today is our 6 years anniversary. Wow 6 years since we got together it's been an amazing day. Now we are in sonic boom, and by we I mean Trish and me

"So what you and Austin doing today for your 6 years anniversary?" Trish asked

"I don't know, Austin said he will pick me up at 5" I reply

"He didn't tell you were you guys going?" she asked

"nooo, he soo stubborn" I pout

Trish chuckled "how Austin could keep that from you? Knowing you, you can get from Austin anything, and Austin couldn't keep anything from you."

"I know that why he been ignoring me yesterday, and he said he will not came to sonic boom because he said he know that he will tell me everything" I reply

"Wow he really don't want you to know"

"Yeah"

"I guess it's a big surprise"

"I guess, but I don't want a big thing, I just want to spend today with him that all I want"

"Well Austin know you more than you know your self so he will do something you will love"

"Yeah, you're right"

Trish right, Austin know me too well so I guess I can wait for this surprise and I have feeling that today gonna be an amazing day.

"So trish you gonna help me get ready right?" I asked

"Of course, but you gonna let me do to you whatever I like"

"Ok I promise, but I really want to look good you can do this?"

Trish faked gasped "Ally, don't ever say that. Fashion is my life"

I rolled my eyes "Trish I am serious. I really want to look good. I have feeling today gonna be amazing" I said

"Ally, don't worry you gonna look beautiful, and Austin love you not for your look." She said

"Thanks, Trish" I smile

"Ok, Done with the chit chat let's go shopping a buy you a dress"

"Ok, the store is empty anyway"

* * *

We finish shopping. THANK GOD, Trish let me try like a hundred dresses, and finally I buy an amazing dress so all the walking and trying dresses wasn't waste of time at least I get dress and I love it but I hope Austin will love it too.

It already 12 know so I have 5 hours to get ready I told Trish that will get a shower.

I get out from the bathroom.

"Finally" Trish said as she throws her hand on the air

"I just take like an half hour"

"I know I was bored"

I rolled my eyes "come on Trish we have 4 and a half hour to get me ready"

"Ok, come on let's start with you hair"

* * *

"Are you done? " I whine

"Ally stop whining"

"Well I am tired" I whine again

"What did I just said?"

"Sorry"

"I am almost done just the lipstick… done"

"Finally"

Trish chuckled "you can go put your dress on Austin gonna be here like forty-five minutes"

"Ok"

I take my dress and go to the bathroom and put on. I get out from the bathroom.

"So? How do l look?" I asked trish

She smiles "wow ally you look beautiful."

I smile back at her "thanks Trish"

* * *

We are know in the living room talking when suddenly the doorbell ring

"OMG! He is here"

Trish looks at weirdly "w-why are you nervous it's not like your first date. Just to remain you it's your 5 YEARS ANNIVERSARY."

"Trish don't snap at me I am already nervous"

"Wh-" before she finish I cut her off

"And don't ask me why I am nervous? Because I don't even know why?" I said than the doorbell ring again "trish go open the door"

"Wh-"

"JUST GO" I snap

"FINE" she snapped back

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I ring the doorbell. I am so nervous because I really hope she love what I planed, not just that today... the door open Pulling me from my thoughts I expect my beautiful girlfriend but

"Trish?"

"Hey to you too" she said and I can hear the sarcasm in her vioce

"Sorry, hey"

She rolls her eyes "ally will-" before she got to finish

"Hey Austin" my gorgeous girlfriend said Wow she is beautiful

"Wow, ally you're beautiful" I said with a smile

She blushes and smile "Thanks, well you have to thank Trish for that"

Ally's P.O.V

"Wow, ally you're beautiful" he said with a smile

I blush and smile "Thanks, well you have to thank Trish for that" I said. That what I love about Austin he say you're beautiful he don't say you look beautiful.

"I should probably-go-on- okay" Trish said leaving the apartment

We chuckled. Austin reaches my hand and interlocking our fingers "ready?" asked

I smile "yeah" I said

* * *

"Please please please please ple-" I bugged Austin to tell me were are we going but he so stubborn to tell me.

"Stop, ally I am not gonna tell you" he said

"Fine" I sigh and cross my arm

He chuckled. It's a red light so he places a hand on my cheek, making me look his way. He leans in and kisses me softly, and I just couldn't not to kiss back.

"Just wait, you can do this" he told me when he pulled away.

I nodded, the light traffic turn green so he leans back and drive. The rest of the drive was silent it's wasn't the awkward silent it's was the comfortable one.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked

"No not yet" he reply

We are walking to go – well actually I don't really know were we going. I am walking and my eyes close and Austin lead me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked

"Yes, but don't open your eyes yet" he said

After 2 minutes "ally open your eyes" I open them and I saw that we are at the beach but not just that all there is a picnic.

"I know it's not that fancy but knowing you ally, you will just like something simple not big. You know like old days when we were teenagers we were always have a picnic." He said

I smile at him walked quickly toward him and put my arm around his neck he put his hands oh my hips "I love it, like you said, like old days, your right I am really glad you don't do something fancy all I want is spend today with you. And I miss our picnic time."

He take lock of my hair and place it behind my hear "Me too"

I get on my tiptoes and kiss him and he kiss me back soft ad slow

"Even when I wore high heels you taller than me" I told him when we pulled away.

"I know you're so short" he joked

I shove him playfully he chuckled then reach my hand

"Come on" he said

We sit on the blanket, Dez helped him pack a picnic complete, and he didn't forget the important thing PICKLES.

We talked and laugh remembering our 6-year together and before when we were best friend while we eat on a blanket. When we were both full Austin laid on his back and I lay next to him. He held my hands and play with my fingers I enjoyed the feel of the warm and the play of a breeze on my bare arms.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I rolled onto my side-facing Ally. I reached out and caressed her cheek, making her smile as my fingers drew lazy designs across her skin. I leaned in and kissed her soft and slow, letting my hand trail down her arm to her stomach and side. She reached for me as well, hands sliding across my chest and grasping my arms, sliding into my hair. Every touch was delicious. Simply kissing Ally like this was heaven.

"I love you" I said to her and put my forehead on hers

She put her arm around my neck "I love you too" she said, we said to each other _I love_ a lot of time but when she say it I always feel like it's a first time.

I lay back and pull ally on my chest she put her arms around me.

We sit like that for like twenty minutes it's was silent it's was gutting late it's already 10, I think it's time. Well now or never.

"Hey ally how about we go for walk near the sea?" I asked

"I will love to" she reply

* * *

I was so nervous and ally notice

"Austin are you ok?" ally asked

"Yeah I am fine, babe" I reply

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry"

We walk holding hands we talked and having a great time. Then it's silent again and I stopped.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I was having a great time. It was silent then Austin suddenly stopped.

"Are you okay babe?" I asked him

"I... uh, Well, um.."

"What?" I asked him, I was so confused I never saw Austin that nervous

He took a deep breath "ally close you eyes" he said

"What I am not gon-" before I finish he cut me off

"Just close your eyes"

"Ok" I close my eyes, than he takes my hands

"Open your eyes" I open my eyes, than gasps and put my hands on my mouth as I realize his position, he is on one knee. "Austin, I-" I said but he cut me off.

"Let me talk."

"Ally you know that I am not good with words, but all I know that I love you so much We've been through everything together, both good and bad. But we stayed together.

He takes the little box from his pocket and opens it, revealing a ring with a diamond on it, Simple and prefect.

"Ally Dawson, will you marry me?"

Tears in my eyes I nodded "Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" I squeal and hug him tightly he pull away to place the ring on my finger.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

Tears in here eyes she nodded "Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" she squeals and hug me tightly I pull away to place the ring on her finger.

She throws her high heels from here hands and get on her tiptoes and kiss me and I kiss me back soft ad slow.

We pull away and smile at each other.

"I love you." she said

"I love you too." I said

"I had feeling that today gonna happen something amazing." She said

I smile and hug her tightly.

* * *

We are now laying on Ally's bed. Ally put her hand up in the air

"I love this it so simple and perfect"

"Yeah, I thought of that too when I saw it, it's remained me of you, simple and perfect"

She smile and warps her arms around me, I dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"Wow Austin, I can't believe I am your fiancé." she said

"Well ally believe it, before we know it you will be Ms. Moon"

Ally giggled, "Ms. Moon, I like that"

"Me too, and I can't wait to call you that"

Somehow, we found a way to hold each other even tighter, if that even possible.

* * *

**Whoo! That was long!**

**So? What you think?**

**Well review please**

**And please go check out my story (I never thought I will fell in love) **


End file.
